For The First Time
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: —Alice-Ser virgen esta pasadísimo de moda— Musitó Rose jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. —¿Pasado de moda? ¿Qué? ¡No inventes!— Le respondió ella con tono histérico.


**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece.  
**  
****DEDICATORIA: **Este O-S está especialmente hecho para una chica que adoro un montón L= Ella es fan de Jalice y pues… hice esto con mucho cariño para ella.  
Majito, niña preciosa ¡Te quiero! Y en serio espero que te guste…¡Tiene que gustarte! Sufrí mucho haciéndolo ya sabes porque ¬¬ jajajaja en fin mil besos.

**For The First Time **por **Princesa Lúthien**  
**Summary:**—Alice-Ser virgen esta pasadísimo de moda— Musitó Rose jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. —¿Pasado de moda? ¿Qué? ¡No inventes!— Le respondió ella con tono histérico.  
**R: **M  
**Género: **Romance/Humor  
OTP/Lemmon

* * *

**For The First Time **por** Princesa Lúthien**

Alice estaba acostada tímidamente sobre su pequeña cama, sus dedos estaban acariciando seductoramente el cuello Jasper quién besaba con infinita paciencia los labios de su amada, él y Alice llevaban saliendo casi dos años y aún no habían pasado de la 2° base, Jasper la amaba y estaba más que preparado para entregarse por completo a ella, pero Alice siempre utilizaba la vieja y tan conocida excusa de que "no estaba preparada" a lo que Jasper no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar y esperar. Ante todo él era un caballero y no iba a obligar su pequeña y hermosa Alice a hacer algo que no quisiera.

De sangre Texana, Jasper, con 17 años de edad era todo un galán y muy a menudo el prototipo de hombre perfecto de cientos de chicas que lo rodeaban a diario, sus rasgos eran hermosos y perfectos a los ojos de cualquier chica, especialmente a los de su novia un año menor, quien siempre estaba alucinando con él y con su alto y musculoso cuerpo, con sus brazos protectores que la abrazan con amor, con sus manos grandes de dedos largos que la acariciaban suave y cariñosamente. Alice suspiraba por sus ojos los cuales pasaba horas y horas contemplando aún sin descubrir si eran verdes o azules, le gustaba la extraña tonalidad de sus orbes y le encantaba como la miraban con tanta devoción y se estremecía al sentir el delicioso sabor de sus labios, el rose de su gloriosa boca sobre la suya y sobre su cuerpo.

Jasper intentando no asustar a Alice empezó a dejar lentamente un reguero de besos desde sus labios hasta sus hombros y de regreso mientras que su mano se paseaba libre por la encantadora curva de su estrecha cintura deleitando su tacto con la suave piel de satén de su novia, sonrió contra su garganta cuando notó como ella tembló en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra él. Se separaron un poco, sólo lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, Alice notó decisión en la mirada del rubio para luego sentir una mano deslizarse por su vientre desnudo hasta su pecho derecho cubierto por un fino top azul, Jasper se acerco de nuevo a sus labios y recibió gustoso en su boca el gemido de Alice cuando apretó su seno cariñosamente, ella cerró los ojos embargada por la excitación y de nuevo supo que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Con toda su fuerza la pequeña Alice empujo a Jasper quedando ella tendida sobre el cuerpo de su novio quien sonrío triunfal y la beso con más ansias mientras dejaba que sus manos exploraran las curvas del cuerpo de Alice hasta posarlas en sus apretados glúteos a lo que Alice respondió con una cantarina risa y tomó sus manos y las puso en sus caderas.

—Amor…—Dijo Alice acariciando la frente de Jasper

—…hoy no, ya lo sé— Le respondió en tono aburrido y tomo a Alice por las caderas para apartarla fácilmente de él y mientras ella se ponía su camiseta él se sentó y enterró la cabeza en sus manos en un intento de calmar la parte más necesitada de su cuerpo y luchó contra sus emociones para no sentirse mal.

_Ella te ama, lo sabes, sólo no está preparada._

Se repetía una y otra vez como una retahíla, pero ¿Por qué no estaba preparada? A caso ella no sabía cuánto y cómo la amaba y es que más que sentirse sexualmente frustrado se sentía triste y confuso ¿Qué le pasaba con esa pequeña niña que lo volvía loco? A lo mejor sería su 1.57m de estatura y su delgado y apenas en formación cuerpo que le provocaban un sentido de pertenencia y protección, como le encantaba rodear esa estrecha cintura o jugar con ese cabello corto y puntiagudo que emanaba ese delicado y tan femenino olor a durazno y ¡Dios! Sus ojos esos grandes y redondos ojos color avellana que expresaban todo lo que sus dulces y pequeños labios no le decía.

Jasper suspiro y se revolvió el cabello y pronto sintió que Alice lo miraba y supo que ella, como muchas otras veces se sentía culpable y triste.

—No estoy enojado amor— Le aseguró poniéndose de pies y besándola castamente en los labios, ella le creyó y una deslumbrante sonrisa se formo en sus labios para luego agarrar del cuello a Jasper y plantarle un beso.

—Te amo— Susurró ella sobre sus labios para luego empujarlo hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Ahora, es tarde, debes llegar pronto a casa—Le dio otro beso y esperó hasta que el fue hasta su automóvil para luego añadir:

— ¡Llámame cuando llegues!—Alice le lanzó un beso a Jasper y una sonrisa tonta se posó en su cara mientras encendía el radio y conducía a su casa.

Alice se recargo contra el borde de la puerta, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras veía como su amado Jasper se alejaba en su auto. ¿Qué pasó hoy? Se preguntó mentalmente, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de entregarse hoy a él? Lo amaba, estaba más que segura de eso pero…

—Soy una cobarde— Murmuro quedito y entro a su casa.

Lo cierto que Alice si sabía que pasaba, se sonrojaba de pensar sólo en la tonta razón por la cual no se había entregado a Jasper.

—Eso va a doler—Se estremeció y luego río tontamente. No valía la pena que Jasper tuviera que seguir esperándola, eso no iba a eliminar el dolor pero estaba tan temerosa, había escuchado tantos rumores sobre la primera vez que tenía miedo.

_Hola amor, acabo de llegar a casa sano y salvo...  
Te extraño pequeña mía.  
Nos vemos mañana, un beso enorme.  
Te Amo._

Alice suspiró luego de leer el mensaje, Jasper era lo mejor que le había podido pasar nunca jamás, eran el uno para el otro y ambos sabían que no importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias, lo que ellos tenían era algo eterno, así que no tenía ninguna duda en cuanto a darle su virginidad a Jasper, lo ama, sí, pero detrás de esa niña vivaz y caprichosa se escondía una pequeña temerosa.

Dolor, dolor, sangre, lágrimas, dolor y más dolor eran los únicos pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, empezaba a desesperarse, lo deseaba tanto, sólo bastaba una mirada o un simple rose para que se excitara, es como si Jasper emanara lujuria y se la traspasara a ella, muchas veces descubría que después de una larga sesión de deliciosos, acalorados y ardientes besos, su braguitas estaban totalmente empapadas. Le encantaba sentir como el miembro de su novio iba tomando fuerza contra su cuerpo oprimiéndose seductoramente contra su bajo vientre y a pesar de que nunca lo había visto, le daban tantas ganas de tocarlo y de...

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tiene que doler?! — Le gritó al aire exasperadamente.

—¿Alice? — Pregunto su madre divertida mientras una encantadora y maternal sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, la pequeña niña dio un salto al escucharla, y se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar los rápidos y furiosos golpeteos de su corazón.

—Ja, mamá, este...—No terminó la frase y salió corriendo hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta con seguro y se resguardo de cualquier peligro o pregunta que quisieran hacerle, era lo mejor, que le respondería a su madre, suspiro cansinamente y se fue a dormir.

Al siguiente día a la hora del receso Alice iba alegremente en busca de Jasper iba a esperarlo al frente de cafetería cuando sintió que un nívea mano la halaba hacía las afueras de los calientes pasillos del instituto y la arrastraban literalmente a la zona verde del campus, Alice rodó los ojos a ver una larga cabellera rubia tomándola del brazo, Rose, la hermana menor de Jasper y una de sus mejores amigas era quien la había raptado. Mientras "Seguía" a Rose a no sabe donde vio como Bella caminaba tímidamente a su lado cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella articulo un "Lo siento" y Alice respondió levantando los hombros resignada.

—Hey Rose, buenos días Bella—Dijo Alice con voz cantarina ignorando la cara de la rubia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! —El estruendoso grito de Rose opaco el saludo de Bella.

—Rose, no es necesario que grites— Dijo Bella cono tono monótono mientras sacaba una manzana roja y jugosa de su mochila —No creo que todo el instituto se tenga que enterar de que Alice…—

—Tú cállate—Le gritó a Bella —Ahora dime Alice ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? — Dijo mirando con furia a Alice.

—O mejor… ¿Qué no le hiciste? — Agregó Bella para luego romper en risas. Rose inevitablemente se unió a sus carcajadas a lo que Alice rodó los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que se calmaran.

—Alice ¿Qué sucedió está vez? — Preguntó Rose mientras ella y Bella se sentaban a su lado. —Pues ya sabes lo-lo de siempre—Dijo quitándole importancia.

—Alice-Ser virgen esta pasadísimo de moda— Musitó Rose jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. —¿Pasado de moda? ¿Qué? ¡No inventes!— Le respondió ella con tono histérico.

—Alice, no le creas—La calmó Bella—Es lindo que aún conserves tu inocencia, sólo lo dice para fastidiarte—

—Pero, pero ¡Arg! ¿Qué dijo Jasper? — Le preguntó a Rose desesperada. —Él no dijo nada, pero estuvo bastante distraído y quizás un poco triste, así que pensé que sería por tu culpa— La acuso.

—Pero es que… ¡Me va a doler!, no quiero eso, y si lloro y el piensa que soy tonta o si sangro y se mancha la cama, sería tan vergonzoso y si quedo embarazada, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres? ¿Eh? —

—Pues… si te va a doler un poco— Empezó Bella al tiempo que una sombra roja y brillante cubría la suave piel de melocotón de sus mejillas —Pero, sólo al principio, después todo es muy lindo, si se cuidan no va a pasar nada, no te vas a arrepentir cariño, es que todo es tan-wow, no sabría cómo explicarlo—

—Si bueno Bella, no queremos saber los detalles morbosos—Rose hizo mala cara.

—Allie, Jasper te ama, de seguro que será muy tierno y cuidadoso, tú lo deseas y él te desea, no veo cuál pueda ser el problema—Bella dijo dulcemente mientras le ofrecía un poco de su manzana a sus amigas.

—Yo, si— La paró Rose y una risita se posó en sus labios —Jasper está tan urgido que no creo que pueda ser cuidadoso o si quera que pueda durar más de 10 minutos contigo—

—¡Rose! No estás ayudando ¿Sabes? — Dijo Alice furiosa — ¡Ya! Se acabó no quiero saber más del tema.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de cosas trascendentales hasta que iniciaron de nuevo las clases. Alice estuvo bastante distraída el resto del día.

Al terminar el instituto Alice fue directo a casa donde rápidamente almorzó y espero a que Jasper pasara por ella, irían a su casa a ver una peli, luego de que discutir decidieron ver "La huérfana"* Ellos se sentaron en el cómodo sillón de la sala. Durante toda la película Alice estuvo muy concentrada y de vez en cuando pegaba pequeños saltitos y sonoros gritos que hacían que Jasper se riera además esos momentos eran los que utilizaba como excusa para poder tocarla. Al final de la película Alice tenía recargada la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y estaba sentada en su regazo, él pasaba las manos tiernamente por su estrecha cintura haciendo dibujos sin sentido sobre la tela que cubría el liso abdomen de la pequeña.

—Bien, he visto mejores— Susurró con voz ronca al oído de Alice quien intentando ignorar lo que ese asentó sureño le provocaba decidió cambiar de tema.

— Yo-Pienso que algo extraño sucede con Esther*… ¡Esa niña está loca! primero mata a su familia, luego asesina a la pobre hermanita Abigail, tras del hecho es incestuosa y se enamora de su papá al que también termina matando y ¿Cómo hoza manipular a la pequeña Max? Además… ¿Viste cómo vestía? Ósea en serio tenía problemas— Jasper rodó los ojos ante su comentario y muy a su pesar soltó a Alice o de lo contrario terminaría seduciéndola sobre el preciado sillón de su mamá y no es que no quisiera, pero ya sabía que si Alice no tomaba la iniciativa, nada, absolutamente nada iba a pasar.

Con un extraño sentimiento de persecución Alice emprendió camino hasta la habitación de su novio a quien seguía de cerca. Cada unos cuantos pasos miraba en todas las direcciones y se angustio al ver por una de las ventanas del comedor que el cielo se había empezado a nublar, él pánico la inundo por completo.

Por su parte Jasper iba bastante relajado hasta que sintió que algo extraño le pasaba a Alice, se detuvo y se giro a verla, la pobre estaba temblando.

_Soy un idiota_

Pensó Jasper, ya sabía que algo así le pasaría a su asustadiza novia, pero él en serio quería ver esa película.

—Jazzy—Musito Alice en voz baja— La huérfana vendrá por nosotros ¿Verdad? — No había terminado de hablar cuando ya se había colgado, literalmente al cuello del rubio.

Jasper quiso reír pero jamás se burlaría de los miedos de otro y menos de lo s de su pequeña pero a veces tan absurda novia.

—Amor, nadie va a venir por nosotros—Él la atrajo y le dio un cálido abrazo demostrándole que no pasaba nada y le transmitió toda la paz y la calma que pudo, él paso su brazo por los hombros de Alice que se aferro fuertemente a la delgada cintura de su novio. Él besó suavemente la frente de la temerosa chica y luego emprendieron camino hacia la habitación de Jasper.

En cuanto ambos llegaron Alice se reconforto, todo era demasiado familiar para ella en aquella pequeña habitación que olía deliciosamente a Jasper, algo así como a lluvia, fría y refrescante, pensó Alice, río al ver las graciosas calcomanías que estaban pegadas estratégicamente por las paredes de la habitación.

_¡¡Texas!!  
Texano Class  
Texano Rules  
Texano _Empire

¡Dios! Como lo amaba.

Un brillante resplandor la sacó de su ensoñación. Aunque aún era de día ella logró captar el enorme rayo que salió de la tierra para alumbrar el cielo, pocos segundos después el estruendoso sonido del rayo la hizo saltar y diminutas gotas empezaron a caer insistentemente sobre el techo, Jasper se levantó y cerró la ventana, para luego abrazar a una petrificada Alice.

—Es ella Jazzy, Recuerdas cuando la huérfana aparecía cuando caían los rayos— Ella se lanzo a sus brazos buscando un poco de protección, una que por supuesto encontró.

—Ella va a venir Jazzy y me va a matar a mí y luego a ti… ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¿Por qué me hiciste ver esa tonta película? —Prácticamente le gritó.

_¿Por qué la hice ver esa película?_

Pensó ausentemente él también, necesitaba calmarla.

—Allie, amor nadie aparte de mi te va a tocar nunca, eres mía y sólo yo voy a ir por ti y te mataré a besitos—Le dijo sonriendo y dejando un casto beso sobre esos labios que amaba añadió —No tengas miedo, yo voy a estar aquí para ti, siempre. ¿Entiendes? Siempre. —Jasper no puedo frenarse y se encontró atacando deliciosamente la boca de Alice, sus lenguas se tocaban sensualmente. Alice sabía exquisito.

Ella se aferro fuertemente de él pasando sus brazos por esos grandes y fuertes hombros y arrastro sus manos hasta que llegaron a su nuca donde las dejó acariciando el ondulado cabello de Jasper. Le encantaba besarlo, él hacía que se sentía tan completa, tan suya.

_Su niña._

Pensó Alice, su "niña" ¡No! Ella no quería ser sólo una niña para él. Ella quería serlo todo. Ella quería ser…

_Su mujer._

Sonaba tan bien, decidió ella, y con un leve rubor que invadió sus mejillas decidió olvidar a Esther y concentrarse en el hombre que la tenía posesivamente abrazada.

Alice, tomando la iniciativa deslizo sus pequeñas manos por el pecho de su novio hasta que llegó el dobladillo de su camisa y con un toque lento y sensual se la quitó, arrastrando sus dedos libres sobre la pálida piel de su fuerte vientre y sus grandes brazos. Sus labios fueron posesivos al tomar los de Jasper quien gustoso respondió con alevosía y amor. Sus tibias lenguas se daban caricias que les penetraban el alma, su saliva se mesclaba, sus dientes se encontraban con sus labios los cuales mordisqueaban eróticamente. Ellos se entregaban por completo el uno al otro.

—Hagamos el amor—Le escuchó decir a su adorable novia y él se inundó de la suave caricia que hacían esas palabras a sus oídos. No quiso despertar de ese sueño y empezó a dejar suaves besos por el rostro de Alice, se detuvo en su odio donde ella se concentro en las rápidas respiraciones de su novio.

—Te amo— Se susurraron para luego dar rienda a esa enfermiza pasión que los controlaba. Sus labios se movían mientras que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro con toques furtivos y nerviosos. Jasper llevó a Alice hasta su cama donde la recostó suavemente para luego suspirar, ella se veía malditamente hermosa y sensual con su agitada respiración que hacía que sus pequeños pechos se movieran debajo de su blusa, sintió como su miembro vibraba necesitado y excitándose al verla allí tendida para él, sólo para él.

—Jazzy, ven aquí— Susurró Alice sentándose en la cama para poder besar a su novio. Sin esperar un segundo más él quito con asombrosa habilidad la camisa a Alice y luego empezó a besar su garganta bajando hasta su clavícula donde dio un lametón al hermoso lunar que descansaba sensual y provocativo allí, mientras tanto sus manos buscaban el broche de su sujetador que más pronto de lo que Alice quiso ya estaba en algún lugar del piso de la habitación.

Jasper se concentró en la hermosa morena que tenía abrazada, y temblando al sentir las suaves manos de Alice en su espalda y cabello dirigió sus labios al nacimiento de sus senos, besó ardientemente utilizando sus labios y su lengua la suave curvatura de sus senos y el valle entre estos provocando que sus pezones se irguieran orgullosos ofreciéndose a Jasper de forma desinhibida, él no se contuvo y los tomo entre sus labios y dejo que su lengua jugueteara con ellos dando lametones cortos y precisos en todas las direcciones de su hermosa cumbre, los humedeció para luego amamantarse de ellos saciando el calor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Allie se mordía los labios fuertemente y tembló cuando sintió que Jasper recorría sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, se arrodillo en el piso frente a ella y le quitó las zapatillas y sus medías tobilleras de colores beso sus dedos y luego fue acariciando sus muslos hasta que se topo con el botón de su ajustado jean el cual desabrochó, miro en los ojos de Alice buscando cualquier indicio de querer parar con esto, pero se sorprendió y una sonrisa socarrona adornó sus labios cuando notó que lo único que había en Alice era deseo. Le mordió el cuello mientras le quitaba el pantalón dejando descubiertas unas blancas y hermosísimas piernas. Sin decoro alguno las lamio de principio a fin.

Con ternura Jasper la hizo acostar de nuevo en la cama y ella se deleito con la excitante imagen de su novio desabrochándose esos vaqueros que le quedaban tan bien pero luego pensó que se debería ver mejor sin ellos, ella se relamió los labios y siguió violándolo con la mirada, él se sentó para poder quitarse las medias y los zapatos y siseo de placer al sentir los pechos de Alice presionándose sobre su espalada, sus manos le acariciaron los hombros, los brazos, su pecho y siguió bajando siguiendo el rumbo del corto bello rubio que al final se escondía dentro de sus apretados jeans.

—Quiero verte— Le susurró ella al oído haciendo que el miembro de Jasper se estremeciera lleno de lujuria, sintió como su caliente lengua dejaba un rastro húmedo hasta su quijada, él no aguanto las ganas y pasó una mano por la nuca de Alice y unió sus bocas, él le mordió el labio inferior y se puso de pies frente a ella.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? — Musitó él abriendo los brazos en un gesto de entrega a ella.

Alice se mordió los labios y con su recién adquirida valentía se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta su novio, quien estaba embrujado viendo a su ardiente y virgen novia, sus suaves pechos se movían seductores al ritmo del sensual contonear de sus caderas. Tomándola por la cintura la atrajo a él y luego de que ella depositara un casto beso en los labios de Jasper. Alice bajó su vista y sus manos a la cadera de su novio; primero, con sus dedos, acarició la carne expuesta de su vientre, con picardía lo despojo de sus pantalones y sus apretados bóxers para encontrarse con la fuerte erección que tenía Jasper punzando contra su estomago.

Jasper empezó a recorrer con sus manos la esbelta figura que se le estaba ofreciendo tan tentadoramente y por su parte Alice no se quedo atrás. Ella sabía que su novio no era casto y en realidad eso no le importaba mucho pero… para ella era todo tan nuevo. El cuerpo de Jasper era nuevo, nunca antes había visto a su novio desnudo y ¡Dios! Era una imagen asombrosa y era sólo de ella. Gimió ante ese pensamiento y luego gimió más fuerte cuando sintió las manos del rubio acariciándole los pechos con habilidad.

_Yo también quiero tocarlo._

Pensó y se ruborizo un poco pero al final terminó llevando sus manos hasta sus hombros, los cuales acarició también con sus labios y muy lentamente deslizó sus dedos por su tibio y duro cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más urgente de su novio, mirándolo a los ojos empezó a mecerlo con sus manos. Alice sintió como un liquido espeso se empezaba a derramar por sus muslo cuando vio la hermosa cara de Jasper distorsionada por el placer, él luchaba por no echar la cabeza hacia atrás, él quería que ella lo viera disfrutar, demostrarle los beneficios de hacer el amor; le fue inevitable no soltar un gemido cuando Alice pasó sus dedos por toda su extensión rosándola delicadamente con las uñas para luego volver a masturbarlo y luego de unos segundos, con temor pero con convicción Alice se puso de rodillas frente a él y anticipando lo que su novio le diría musito suavemente:

—No digas nada-quiero hacerlo— Jasper asintió, no tendría la fuerza para alejarla y dejo que su novia tomara el control.

Alice empezó mirando su larga anatomía y una sonrisa juguetona se posó en sus labios, él se mordió los labios al tiempo que ella llevaba sus manos hasta sus sensibles testículos, los cuales empezó a masajear, Jasper se estremeció cuando sintió el cálido aliento de su novia sobre su pene y gimió cuando la vio sacar su lengua y empezar a humedecerle con lametones precisos y que se sentían deliciosos.

Alice dirigió una mirada a Jasper, sus ojos se encontraron y sin perder el contacto visual ella empezó a meter su erección en la boca y se maravillo con su sabor salado. Empezó a mover su rostro y gimió, le gustaba mucho hacer esto, hacerle esto a él. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en los sonidos de Jasper intentando tomar aire y ahh que decir del eco que hacia su erecto miembro entrado y saliendo de su caliente boca.

—Sí Allie, así— murmuró Jasper tomando a Alice del cabello ayudándola a marcar su propio ritmo.

Jasper no recordaba haber sentido algo parecido nunca antes, había perdido su castidad a los 14 años y con ella experimento todas las cosas en cuanto a sexo se trato, ambos se enseñaron mutuamente y mentiría si no dijera que no lo disfrutaba, ahora quería enseñarle a Alice todo eso que aprendió, quería hacerla disfrutar que tomaran todo o nada y por su parte, él, quería aprender a hacer el amor. Ahora él entendía que definitivamente el sexo con amor era malditamente genial y mil veces más excitante, sentías todo con más ardor, con más pasión, con más necesidad, justo como ahora, sintió como en cualquier momento se vendría pero aún no era tiempo. Con delicadeza la aparto para tomarla en brazos y lanzarla contra la cama, suspiró al escuchar el dulce campaneo de su risa que también lo hizo reír.

—¡Te necesito! —Le grito él y la acompaño en la cama uniendo sus bocas. Sus cuerpos se tocaban en todas partes creando un roce tan exquisito como enloquecedor.

—Te amo— Le recordó Jasper antes de empezar a dejar furtivos besos por todo su cuerpo, él la tocaba con ternura infinita y sus manos se deslizaban por su graciosa figura como pinceladas, suaves y delicadas pero firmes y apasionadas igual que sus besos. Alice seguí con la mirada a su novio y trago en seco cuando sintió que sus dientes le rosaban la cadera, estaba tan cerca de la gloria y él lo sabía, y eso le gustaba.

Jasper pasó sus dedos por la parte interna de las rodillas de Allie y luego por sus muslos hasta que llegó a su parte más intima, estaba húmeda y brillante y gimió en su mente al ver que no había ni un sólo vello cubriendo su hermosa feminidad. Jasper sin una gota de vergüenza llevo dos de sus dedos hasta los labios menores de Alice, mojó sus dedos con su excitación.

_Está tan lista para mí._

Alice se retorció bajo los dedos de Jasper que estaban masajeando circularmente su necesitado clítoris enviando oleadas de calor y excitación desde su centro pasando por todo su cuerpo para al fin escapar en su boca como un gemido, temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes mientras movía sus caderas de forma instintiva contra la deliciosa caricia que Jasper le estaba dando.

—¿Qué-qué es esto? —Alice se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y Jasper se detuvo inspeccionando la reacción de su novia, él creía que lo estaba haciendo… bien.

Alice se puso sobre sus codos para poder ver a Jasper —¡Oh! No importa, ¡No importa!-Sólo no- ¡No pares!! — Le dijo con frustración, él sonrío malévolamente y sin pensárselo dos veces llevó su cara hasta los muslos de su novia, la escucho gritar cuando la tomo con su boca. Su lengua mojada y carrasposa le hacía el amor deliciosamente entrando y saliendo de ella con destreza al tiempo que ella jadeaba cada vez con más fuerza y dificultad justo al borde del orgasmo. Se mordió los labios disfrutando tanto de la exquisita boca de Jasper haciendo magia sobre su vagina como de la sensual imagen de él hundido entre sus piernas, pero ésta fue cortada de improvisto cuando se arqueo mandando la cabeza para atrás, ahora los labios, la lengua toda su boca succionaban con urgencia la pequeña perla en donde se escondía todo su placer. Él la tocó, tomó, lamió, mordió y succionó hasta que el apremiante éxtasis del orgasmo se liberó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Alice haciéndola temblar y dejándola exhausta pero increíblemente relajada y feliz.

_Su primer orgasmo_

¡Dioses, si! Su primer orgasmo y… había sido con Jasper y… hmm, había sido magnifico, reconfortante, de otro mundo. Ella se recostó lánguidamente sobre su espalda he intento regular su respiración, pero era tan difícil cuando él seguía acariciándola de esa manera tan exquisita y enloquecedora.

La verdad es que él no se daba mucha cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba desconectado del mundo concentrado bebiendo del dulce manjar que el dulce cuerpo de su novia le había ofrecido como recompensa, Jasper la sintió temblar, y gritar su nombre en medio del orgasmo y cuanto le había gustado, moría por hacerla llegar una y otra vez pero ¡Ya no aguantaba más!, poco a poco fue trepando el cuerpo de Alice, acariciaba sus muslos y la piel de sus caderas mientras que con su boca besaba la lisa y tan hermosa playa de su vientre, tomó sus senos una vez más hasta que llegó de nuevo a unir sus bocas en un hambriento beso.

—Ahora entraré en ti— Le previno Jasper dulcemente rosando seductoramente sus labios. Alice se confundió cuando vio que su novio se levantaba, creía que él iba a ent…

_¡Ah!_

Exclamó mudamente en su mente cuando vio que Jasper regresaba con un preservativo entre sus manos.

_Él quiere cuidarme… cuidarnos._

Alice lo amo mucho más en aquel momento y le sonrío agradecida cuando él le guiñó el ojo coquetamente mientras se acercaba a la cama. Jasper besó a su novia y con delicadeza separó sus suaves piernas dejando a la vista aquel tesoro de su feminidad, no pudo resistirlo y lo acaricio con una mano una vez más deleitándose con la idea de lo que venía ahora, se mordió el labio y cuando notó que ella estaba de nuevo lista para él se puso cuidadosamente el preservativo.

Alice tragó seco cuando vio como el látex cubría el pene de Jasper y de nuevo se asusto ¿En serio él creía que esa… cosa le iba a caber dentro? Oh ¡Dios! Estaba en serios problemas, entre más grande pues dolía más ¿no? Y ni sabía mucho sobre penes pero el de su novio era grande, muy grande.

La impaciencia de Jasper lo hizo temblar, su excitado miembro creció aún más cuando vio a Alice mirándolo privadamente pero… luego se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de nuevo asustada, cerró los ojos en un intento de no rodarlos, se asustó cuando ella empezó a alejarse.

_¡No!_

Se dijo. No, esta vez ella no se iría, después de todo no tenía nada por qué temer.

Decididamente se abrazo a Alice eliminando así cualquier tipo de escape —Allie, amor—Dijo Jasper acariciando los pómulos de su novia — Me- me enloquece ser el primero, no te arrepentirás— Ella por alguna razón le creyó y se acerco como pudo a los labios de Jasper y los acaricio suavemente para dejar atrás cualquier rastro de miedo y en cambio se dejo guiar por el amor y por la lujuria.

El peso de Jasper sobre su cuerpo lejos de ser incomodo era glorioso, vigorizante y reparador. Estaba excitada de nuevo. Alice suspiró y empezó a acariciar y a tocar todo lo que podía de su hermoso amante —Guíame, guíame a ti— Le escuchó susurrar con voz sensual, Alice temblorosamente llevo su mano hasta la erección de Jasper quien gimió suavemente, su miembro tembló ante el toque de su novia y justo cuando la cabeza de su pene estuvo en la entrada de la parte más privada de Alice, supo que no iba a durar ni un minuto, pero aún así empezó a entrar poco a poco, a deslizarse dentro de ella, a fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

_Oh Joder, joder, ¡Joder!_

Alice puso las manos sobre el trabajado pecho de su novio y lo intentó empujar en un vasto intento de alejarlo. En cuanto el enorme cuerpo de Jasper repasó la barrera de su virginidad, todo empezó a arder y una sensación bastante desagradable e incómoda no la dejaba respirar. Quería decirle que se detuviera que dolía pero sabía que si abría la boca, gritaría. Algunas gotas de sangre caían en sus muslos cada vez que Jasper la penetraba y ¡Mierda! Seguía doliendo.

Jasper respiraba con dificultad mientras que sus caderas se curvaban lenta y sensualmente una y otra vez sobre Alice, entrando y saliendo de ella. Estaba justo al borde del orgasmo mientras que dejaba que el estrecho, el, en serio, MUY estrecho cuerpo de Alice lo absorbiera.

—Te amo Allie— Le dijo en tono tranquilizador al oído cuando sintió las lágrimas de su novia mojarle las mejillas, y cuando ella con voz rota pero tierna le contesto que también lo amaba, él alcanzó la cumbre del placer que salió desde su baja espalda para recorrerle todo el cuerpo haciéndole temblar por el tan anhelado orgasmo que no había tenido en dos años.

¡Por fin se había terminado la tortura! Pensó Alice, los últimos segundos creyó morir, pero se relajó viendo la excitada expresión de Jasper y ahora que había terminado se dio cuenta de que no… no había sido tan malo después de todo. Valía la pena el dolor para ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su novio.

—Te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo—Le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello enredando sus finos dedos en los rubios mechones de Jasper.

—No importa señorita— Le contestó jadeante con ese acento tan sensual haciéndola reír.

Jasper se sentía calientito dentro de Alice pero a regañadientes se obligó a salir de su cuerpo a sabiendas de que a ella aún le debería doler aquella invasión. Con sus labios limpio las cristalinas lágrimas del rostro de su novia y la abrazo fuertemente profesándole una y otra vez su amor, dándole las gracias por haberlo escogido como el poseedor de tan hermoso tesoro de su virginidad.

Dándole un casto Beso Jasper se levanto y caminó desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño donde se quitó el preservativo y tomo unos cuadritos de papel higiénico, con ternura limpio la sangre de los muslos de Alice, para luego vestirla y seguirla besando.

Al siguiente día las amigas de Alice estaban sentadas en el jardín de la casa de Bella a la espera de la historia de la fantástica historia mientras comían papas fritas. Era como una especie de ritual que hacían cada vez que alguna tenía una "Noticia de último minuto"

—Sí, bueno Alice eso ya lo sabemos pero ¿Te gusto? — Rose se limpio la garganta luego de que notó lo ansiosa que sonaba su voz.

—No-no me gusto— Respondió Allie en voz baja mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el verde pasto del jardín.

—¡¿Qué?! — Alice tuvo que taparse los oídos y sip, pensó esa era la reacción que esperaba por parte de ellas.

—Dolía-mucho— Se defendió solemnemente.

—Pero, creí que Jazz iba a ser gentil y-bueno eso— Dijo Bella mientras gesticulaba con sus manos, Allice supo que era hora de defender a su novio.

—Ay, ¡Claro que lo fue! Es más creo que ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Él fue amoroso, atento, cuidadoso y gentil, muy gentil— les aseguró—Pero es que-me dolió hasta la madre, chicas—

—OK, creo que entiendo—Dijo Bella con una sonrisa tierna en los labios— Pero no te preocupes con el tiempo dejará de doler y ta-da— Dejó la frase sin concluir.

—¿Con-con el tiempo?—Preguntó Alice sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga.

—Ah- eh, si veras, hay chicas a las que también les duele hasta la segunda vez—Agregó Bella

—O hasta la tercera— Murmuró Rose.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —

* * *

**N/A:**

*La Huérfana es una película de terror estrenada en el año 2009. Está dirigida por Jaume Collet-Serra.  
* "Algo extraño sucede con Esther" es el slogan de la película "La Huérfana"

Con todo,  
Princesa Lúthien  
No padezco de mi locura… Disfruto cada minuto de ella.


End file.
